300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2019.05.16
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- *''Limited - Primary Arms W / Gathered - King's Heart W: ''AP ratio of the skill damage adjusted from AP to AP. *''Gathered - King's Heart W: ''AP ratio of the healing effect adjusted from AP to AP. *''Inner Dark Shield E: ''AP ratio adjusted from AP to AP. *''Normal Punch Q: ''Base skill damage adjusted from 80/120/160/200/240 to 60/90/120/150/180 *''Normal Punch Q: ''AD ratio of the skill damage adjusted from AD to 1.0AD *''Normal Punch Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 10/9/8/7/6 seconds to 6/5.5/5/4.5/4 seconds. *''AX388 Q: ''The maximum value of the additional damage based on the bullet's traveling range adjusted from 50%/75%/100% to 80%/120%/160% extra damage. *''Silent Killer W: ''Adjusted the duration to perform the next basic attack in a form of special attack from unlimited duration to 3 seconds. *''Detection Trap E: ''Adjusted the trap's installation time from instantly become stealth and ready for activation to become stealth and ready for activation after a 1 second delay upon placement. ---- *Adjusted the following UNIQUE Passive: **'Old Effect: '''After 'Tousen Q' hits the enemy hero, it adds a mark on the target. When Kaori performs a basic attack on a marked target, the target will be imprisoned for 0.9 + Level x 0.04 seconds. **'New Effect: Increases the damage of ''Tousen Q'' by + Equipment Level%. *Adjusted the following '''UNIQUE Passive: **'Old Effect: '''After Shiro's '''Bullet of Love' hits the enemy hero, the bullet reduces the target's Armor by + (Equipment Level x 2)% for 2 seconds. **'New Effect: '''After Shiro's '''Bullet of Love' hits the enemy hero, the bullet reduces the target's Armor by Level x 2% for 2 seconds." *Adjusted the following UNIQUE Passive: **'Old Effect: '''Reduces the interval to get each stack of '''Game Trap' to 15 - Level x 0.5 seconds. **'New Effect: '''Reduces the interval to get each stack of '''Game Trap' to 15 - Level x 0.5 seconds, and increases the damage from the detonation of Game Trap by Level x 2%. *Adjusted the following UNIQUE Passive: **'Old Effect: '''The skill damage from 'Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death R' also reduces the target's Movement Speed by + Equipment Level% for 3 seconds. **'New Effect: Adjusts the additional damage for all remaining subsequent hits of ''Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death R'' from 10% to Equipment Level% for each hit of ''Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death R. ---- New Hero *Saitama available for 45 Diamonds on 17th May 2019 at 6.00 PM. New Skin *Emilia's Skin Card - Wedding Dress Emilia (婚纱) available for 118 Diamonds on 17th May 2019 at 6.00 PM. Exclusive Item *Akame's Ichizan Hissatsu - Murasame (村雨) available for 25 Diamonds on 17th May 2019 at 6.00 PM. Heroes *Hero Card - Emilia available for 6000 Gold after the update. *Hero Card - Gasai Yuno available for 6000 Gold after the update. ---- *Fixed the problem wherein you couldn't change the page of the Emoji Set in the Emoji Package Interface on the In-Game Interface. *Fixed the before casting animation of Saitama's '''''Serious Punch R couldn't be interrupted by crowd controls. *Fixed Saitama could still use the Consecutive Normal Punches Q from Serious Mode after casting Serious Punch R. ---- ----